


Обожаю Джей-Джей стайл

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: — Обожаю Джей-Джей стайл! Очень нравится!— Ты же в курсе, что он тебя не слышит? — хихикнула Мила.— Конечно, — кивнул Отабек и повторил ещё громче: — Я просто в восторге от Джей-Джей стайла!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Обожаю Джей-Джей стайл

— Обожаю Джей-Джей стайл! Очень нравится!

— Ты же в курсе, что он тебя не слышит? — хихикнула Мила.

— Конечно, — кивнул Отабек и повторил ещё громче: — Я просто в восторге от Джей-Джей стайла!

Он сделал несколько шагов к бассейну и огляделся.

— Нет, я серьёзно, не раздражает? — улыбнулась Мила, и добавила заговорщицки: — Я никому не скажу.

— Нет, Джей-Джей стиль шикарен! — Отабек заглянул за кадку с пузатой пальмой, за штабель шезлонгов и за толстый ствол акации, раскинувшей густые ветви над бассейном, затерянные в густой черноте неба и отбрасывающей кривые тени на подвижную сияющую голубым воду.

— Ну знаешь, этот «Джей-Джей стайл» немного… навязчивый. — Мила швыркнула остатками коктейля и поставила пустой стакан на столик. — Не считаешь?

— Нет, совсем не нахожу! — огласил Отабек и заглянул под шезлонг рядом с Милой и ещё под соседний.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Так, ничего, покажи телефон.

— Зачем?

Мила удивлённо достала телефон.

— Включи.

Отабек, видимо, удовлетворился заставкой с щеночком и кивнул.

— Это он тебя подослал?

— Что? Нет!

— Хорошо, — успокоился Отабек и присел на край шезлонга. Мила развалилась на другом, скинув сверкающие голограммой кроссовки и собрав объёмный подол вечернего платья между ног.

— Хорошо тут, тихо, — протянула она, глядя в центр бассейна. Волнующиеся блики, подсвеченные разноцветными огоньками, напоминали рассыпанных по поверхности воды желейных мишек. — Хотела сбежать ненадолго от этого грохота.

— Скоро все напьются и повалят купаться.

— А ты опытный, — хмыкнула Мила, — спорим Джей-Джей первым после русских махнёт, горланя и визжа?

Отабек улыбнулся и растянулся на лежаке, закинув руки за голову.

— Как ты это выносишь? Его вечный галдёж.

Отабек посмотрел в небо, и Мила посмотрела.

— Жаль, что не видно звёзд, — вздохнула она.

— Я не из тех людей, которые ищут компромиссы или терпят что-то, что не нравится, — сказал Отабек невпопад, — если бы был таким, то меня бы не было на катке.

Мила согласно кивнула: историю с Отабеком и балетом помнят все. И как он в прямом эфире очень вежливо послал Якова Фельцмана тоже все помнят.

Грохот вечеринки далекими отголосками доносился с террасы вместе с пучками света и рассеивался в кусочке ночи — оазисе спокойствия у воды.

Отабек снял с себя медаль, сунул в карман брюк и продолжил задумчиво:

— Если бы мне не нравилось, как Джей-Джей горланит на всю округу или порет чушь, прежде чем подумать, то я бы был один или с кем-то другим — тихим и тактичным.

— Оу. Но если ты любишь шум, то почему ты здесь, а не там? — Мила кивнула в сторону банкетного зала.

— А ты почему?

Мила засмеялась.

— Подловил.

Желейные мишки плескались в голубой воде в такт далёкой музыке. Жар вечеринки спал, без движения становилось холодно, а от свежего воздуха начинало клонить в сон. Наступал тот момент, когда пора либо продолжать веселье, либо заканчивать его. Мила закуталась получше в паутинку широкого шарфа.

— Знаешь, он придумал свой стиль, — сказал вдруг Отабек, — и многие посмеиваются над ним или осуждают… Но он собирает полные трибуны фанатов. Его лёд всегда завален красными розами, плюшевыми кленовыми листами и сердечками из ИКЕА.

— Да уж, это правда. — Мила зевнула.

— Видела бы ты, — Отабек вздохнул и закрыл глаза, просматривая воспоминания, — как он отстаивал свой стиль короля. Нам было по четырнадцать, и Челестино возвышался, как гора над нами. И физически, он же огромный, как чёртов гризли, и несокрушимым авторитетом тренера и владельца школы.

Отабек изменил голос, копируя грозного Челестино:

— Сначала сделай, как я сказал! Слушай своего тренера!

Мила засмеялась представляя сурового Чао-Чао.

— Джей-Джей всегда спорил с тренерами, — продолжил Отабек, — его никто не мог согнуть. Я мало людей знаю, кто бы не сломался и не отказался бы от своей идеи под таким давлением: все, кроме родителей, говорили ему, что его придумка — пустышка. В жизни достаточно людей, готовых подрезать крылья или посмеяться над глупой, по их мнению, идеей. Он просто стоял там, такой маленький, смотрел вверх на Челестино и чуть не плакал, но всё равно был королём.

Мила легла на бок, рассматривая такого разговорившегося Отабека. По его лицу ползали разноцветные блики, отражённые от воды, слова выходили с прозрачными светлыми облачками пара.

— Что я могу сказать про Джей-Джей стайл? Это то, во что я влюбился в первую очередь. — Отабек повернул голову. От улыбки узкие глаза совсем утонули в морщинках. — Пойдём?

Внезапный оглушительный треск над головой заставил обоих вскочить на ноги. Лазурная вода вздыбилась и окатила брызгами ледяной воды.

— Бекки, детка, я люблю тебя! — рыдал Джей-Джей, барахтаясь в бассейне рядом с обломившейся веткой.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, как он тебя купил, — вздохнул Отабек, стягивая галстук.

— Да мне, — Мила пожала плечами, виновато, но не слишком, — просто интересно было.

— Бекки, я тебя так люблю, — размазывал пьяные сопли Джей-Джей, — это Д-джей-Дже-ей л-лав!

— Я понял, но давай потише, пока всё ИСУ не узнало, — посмеивался Отабек, скидывая туфли и смокинг.

— Что ты, что ты, — обеспокоенно божился Джей-Джей, выталкивая сломанную ветку на борт бассейна, и пытаясь выкрутиться из пиджака, — в курсе только maman и наши русские друзья… А что такое «pod-resat kriliia»?

— Иногда я жалею, что ты учишь русский. — Отабек снял рубашку.

— Ребята, вы такие милые, — рассмеялась Мила выпутываясь из платья, — Бекки, расстегни, будь подругом.

Отабек отбросил брюки и помог Миле с молнией.

— Ийти жи ка-мнье, мои корячий бешь-бьар-мак, — проворковал Джей-Джей с жутким акцентом и протянул к нему руки.

— Я говорила, что первые русские и твой горлопан! — взвизгнула Мила и с разбегу нырнула в разноцветные блики, опередив Отабека на жалкую половину секунды.

  
  



End file.
